Avada Kedavera Eyes
by ladylookslikeadude
Summary: People think about a certain someones traitorous Avada Kedavera eyes. Rated for content and language. Oneshot.


. ___**Avada Kedavera Eyes**_

Ronald Weasley was ashamed. Though others, including Hermione, had assured him that he couldn't have done anything, he couldn't help but feel that if he had been just a bit less jealous, just a little more attentive to him, that this wouldn't have ever happened. Harry himself had told him that it had been his own decision, although he had said it with far more vitriol than all the others had.

Harry… no the _Executioner _had told him that he **was** going to have a painless death, because of his protectiveness of his friend during third year, in the Shrieking Shack, when they had thought Sirius Black was after him. He was getting a painless death when others wouldn't, because he had been a true friend, and he wasn't allowed to stay alive because he had finally given in to his jealousy when Harry had needed him the most.

So yes, Ronald Weasley was ashamed. He was ashamed that he had been so busy snogging Hermione, and badgering into letting him copy her homework, that he hadn't noticed the telltale signs that something was wrong. Harry... no dammit, the executioner, had gotten horribly moody, and he had started to go up to the Astronomy Tower to think. That should have been especially worrying, seeing as he had once told Ron, "I go up there to contemplate mortality, and more than that, my own death."

He had never told Hermione, because she would have gone on a total rampage. Speaking of Hermione, Ron hoped that she would live, or if not, die a painless death as he was about to. The nameless and faceless Death Eater pulled him along, and he didn't fight, just went along numbly. He fooled me, he fooled us all, Ron realized with frightening clarity. He watched as Harry was given a long, passionate kiss by the Dark Lord. Yes, the Executioner fooled us all, he thought, looking at the bright green light at the end of the wand. He fooled us all with his Avada Kedavera eyes.

--

Hermione Granger looked rather indigent as she was thrown down in front of Harry, as she refused to give him the respectful title of Executioner. She didn't even bother trying to plead with him, as she knew it would be useless. She just looked on with disgust as the Dark Lord gave **him **a passionate kiss.

If it had been any other pair she would have said it was romantic, but as it wasn't, she didn't. She gave them both a hateful glare, and then, quite firmly ignoring advice from everyone, she spouted off about them being disgusting and how they ought to be ashamed of themselves, telling them how it went against the Bible.

This was where Harry, quite rudely in her opinion, butted in. He smiled mockingly as he asked, "The same Bible that says, 'thou shalt not suffer a witch to live'?" She had spluttered indigently before managing to get out a garbled variation of 'it not the same thing.'

He arched a brow in amusement before turning his back on her and getting on his knees before his master and... (sheesh, get your minds out of the gutter people) put his head on his leg then closed his eyes and in a few moments looked to be asleep. Hermione couldn't help but notice, when she wasn't distracted by Harry's presence, that the Dark Lord looked like an older version of the Tom Riddle both Harry and Ginny had described.

He was extremely handsome, but there was an aura of pure evil surrounding him. Although, she couldn't help but admit, even if it was in her own mind, that if he had looked even half as good when he had come out of the diary she would have fallen for him in an instant, probably just as hard as Ginny had, if not more so. She looked at Harry and realized, perhaps for the first time, that it hadn't only been herself and Ron that Harry had fooled for so long.

Harry had fooled all the teachers, Dumbledore included. Hell, he had even fooled Snape, and he had been a fucking spy! So yes, Harry had fooled them all, had fooled them all with his Avada Kedavera eyes.

--

Ginny Weasley hated Harry Potter, and that damned Dark Lord who had stolen his affections from her. Yes, everyone was always asking where they had gone wrong, but she had felt that it wasn't them, but Harry that had done the wrong.

She had been punished quite severely for voicing THAT particular opinion, and it had been the first time that she could remember that she had been yelled at by her mild mannered, relaxed father. She was tossed at Harry by some nameless, unimportant Death Eater. The moment she regained her berings she screamed in rage and attacked. He easily fended her off, and then said harshly, "I was always taught to never hit females, but I really don't think you count."

He then back handed her, making her slam into the marble floor. She spit some blood out of her mouth, and then smiled sadistically as she commented on the overly snakey decor.

Instead of getting angry as she had intended, they actually laughed. Admittedly Harry had laughed first, and then Voldemorts eyes seemed to soften slightly, just slightly, and Ginny realized with a start, that he honestly cared about Harry. She had always thought that the Dark Lord had just stolen Harry away from her for fun, never had she thought that he might actually care about him. Ginny frowned as she realized that if Voldemort, an evil Dark Lord, cared about Harry, then what was to stop Harry from caring about, or maybe even loving, an evil Dark Lord.

The thought scared her more than she wanted to admit. She longingly thought about her and Harry's last date, before he went all distant on her. It had just been a romantic picnic at the shore of the lake, but Harry had treated her like it was the Ritz. He had touched her so lovingly, yet so hesitantly, that she was furious at the thought of him touching someone else.

Why couldn't he stay content with her? Why couldn't he stay content with letting the adults fight the good fight? They were only kids, why did Harry want to go out and risk his neck just to save a child? Why, oh why, did he have to fool us all? Why did he fool Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore and Snape? Why did he fool us all with his Avada Kedavera eyes?

--

Albus Dumbledore looked on calmly as Ginny Weasley was hit with the dreaded green curse, the curse that was reflected in the killers eyes. He honestly didn't know why they were forcing him to watch the ones he didn't truly care about.

He only cared about one, Harry, and he was the one that was doing it. He shook his head sadly as he thought about the handsome, kind, loving young man who's future had looked so bright.

Why did the best and the brightest always have to fall to Dark Magic? Oh, Miss Granger was certainly bright, but she was just book smart, she didn't have the necessary skill or magical power to put her mind to good use, and she was far too arrogant as far as he was concerned.

Finally he admitted, if only to himself, that Harry had fooled everyone that actually gave a damn about him with his beautiful, soft, deceptively gentle Avada Kedavera eyes.

--

The Dark Lord Voldemort looked on lovingly as his beloved killed the last of them, the old man Dumbledore. He had apparently gotten bored, for he had just sighed and muttered, "Diffindo", and let the old man bleed to death on the floor. He smiled softly and kissed his lover as he looked into the beloved Avada Kedavera eyes.


End file.
